1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information device for judging traffic conditions and notifying information to a driver.
2. Description of Background Art
Methods have been proposed for determining traffic conditions by detecting another vehicle or a moving body that approaches the driver's vehicle while driving, and informing the driver of the traffic conditions.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open publication No. Hei. 2-216600 discloses a method where a receiver is provided in a vehicle for monitoring the traffic during travel, judging that another moving body is within a short distance by receiving a warning transmitted by a transmitter provided in that moving body, transmitting a warning and notifying the driver of the traffic conditions.
The driver hears and acknowledges this warning, judges the traffic conditions, and actuates operating means such as, for example, a throttle grip in the case of a motorcycle, to reduce the speed of the vehicle.
This warning is a not only an audible signal, but may also be a visible signal, such as the illumination of a display lamp.
In such prior art, since from the time a change occurs in traffic conditions until the driver causes an action in response to the change in conditions the driver follows a series of actions such as visibly or audibly perceiving the warning, recognizing it in his brain, judging conditions, sending operating instructions from his brain to his hands or feet, and then actually carrying out the operation. There is a limit to the extent by which a response time can be reduced from recognizing a warning to the actual human operation of the vehicle.
During an urgent situation, response time is preferably shortened, but there is the limitation described above, and it is possible to fail to recognize the warning due to overlooking, misreading, not hearing, or mishearing the warning if the driver becomes flustered when hurrying.